Child Of Death and Grief
by Your Death Awaits
Summary: The Akatsuki, are after one girl, to help them for fill their goal, and this girl, controls death, and many other things you wish you didn't know. Characters are not mine, except Seiko maybe a little romance later on, not sure
1. Chapter 1: Akatsuki?

No one understood, no one cared, and no one was there. She panted hard as she ran, running from flaming torches, pitchforks, and large farming tools with sharp edges.

"We want none of your kind here!" They bellowed, pumping whatever was in their hands into the air. As she ran, breathing hard, over the rough landscape, her bare soles scraped by sediment, she fell once or twice, but that was from the gnarly roots of the trees. Her heart beat faster, pounding in her ears; tears ran down her face as she stopped. She figured that they had given up, running home. The dessert sand danced when the wind flew by, like pixie dust. The moon gave a sympathetic gaze down at her crying form. As she held her face in her hands, she fell asleep, the moon giving a protective barrier around the girl's form, and in the first time in seventeen years, she felt safe.

As the sun peeked over the sandy dunes, the light hit her face, who was this girl? Her name was Seiko, Seiko Desu-ko, the child of death, the child with the powers to control anything, and bring back the dead. The desert heated up quickly, she wasn't used to this, the desert. She lived in a small village, trained to be one of their shinobi, who did pretty well. Until, the incident, the massacre.

_Dark chakra surrounded her; Seiko's eyes a blood red, screams filled the air, blood spurted on the wooden walls, staining them. The Shinobi had no chance against the demon child, lashing out every attack at someone, killing them. Her dark chuckles, glued into their minds tortured them. But at the light of dawn, the darkness seeped back into the girl, her bloodied hands and face showed the villagers, from the neighboring country gasped. _

"_The girl's a demon!"_

_ "We must kill her before she kills us!" _

_ The villagers grabbed whatever they could just to demolish the dark/blue haired girl. Her brown eyes widened as she sprinted off, they followed after, screaming insults and hate._

Her long sleeve tight fishnet with a tank top over it became sticky. She panted as beads of sweat rolled down her face, fogging up her glasses. Her black hair with blue streaks, in a messy bun helped cool her down, a little but not much. The sun blazed, almost blinding her vision, two moving black shapes caught her eyes.

_"How can anyone stay in the heat? And black? Ugh, even I know not to do that!" _ She gasped, trying to cool down. _"Oh great! They have hats too!"_ She staggered like a drunken person would, walk in weird squiggles. The heat took over as her eyes rolled into her skull, falling into the soft sugar white sand, tired.

"What do we do with her? Un?"

"If we do bring her home, I'm using her as my puppet."

"Don't do that, best if we bring her to leader, geez, look at these scars, and blood, un."

"Fine, we will," Soon, her body was lifted up gently into warm strong arms, embracing her in a strong brace. Suddenly, she felt the wind blowing at her face. Her eyes creaked open, blinking once or twice.

She softly groaned to herself. Looking up, she spotting a young man, nineteen, with eyes as grey as thunderclouds. His blonde bangs covered his right eye, as the rest of his hair was in a ponytail.

She gasped a bit too loud as his attention was diverted to her with a smirk.

"I was right to bring you with us, un." He grinned. Seiko couldn't speak as she stared blamelessly at him.

"What do you want?" She asked standing up, but almost fell over, she could have fallen over, but, the Blonde grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap.

"To take you to our leader un," He said, in a tone like she should know.

"Get a room!" A voice yelled, Seiko jumped or looked behind the blonde man, revealing a man, who seemed sixteen, with red hair and amber eyes, with a puppet.

"Akasuna no Sasori," She muttered under her breath. Sasori gazed at her giving a smirk.

"Hey, you know you're in Deidara's lap, right?" Bright natural red make up flew to her face.

"Yes, I do," she snapped, not caring if she was in a lap of a man, which she barely knew.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly un," The blonde interrupted.

"I'm Deidara, that's Sasori un," She scoffed slowly getting up and sitting on the edge of the artificial bird. As her legs dangled, Seiko silently marvel of the sight, high above the trees, she finally had the experience of flying. She sighed deeply; rubbing her pale arms, bitter tears ran down her face as they flew over her village, still bloody from the night before. Her bottom lip quivered as her hands flew to her face, to try and stifle her cries.

_"I shouldn't be crying, for them, for what they've done, to earn me great pain," _She wiped those tears with her forearm, a pair of arms, wooden arms wrapped around her, pulling her back.

"Hey let me go!" She snapped, smacking the victim upside on the head. This knocked off the head of someone.

"Ayah?" She held kunais in her hands, in case, but heard laughs instead.

"Not funny!" She screamed throwing it at them both. It almost hit Deidara's eye by a millimeter as she pulled it back, with string.

"Some ninja," She mumbled. She sighed, the sun was setting, changing the sky into a rosy pink color, and she stared up at the clouds, searching one answer to her question.

_"What will become of me now?"_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm where I belong?

"Hey let me go!" She snapped, smacking the victim upside on the head. This knocked off the head of someone.

"Ayah?" She held kunais in her hands, in case, but heard laughs instead.

"Not funny!" She screamed throwing it at them both. It almost hit the center of Deidara's eyes by a millimeter as she pulled it back, with string.

"Some ninja," She mumbled. She sighed, the sun was setting, changing the sky into a rosy pink color, and she stared up at the clouds, searching one answer to her question.

_"What will become of me now?"_

A touch to her shoulder snapped her out of that trance; she turned, with her eyes narrow, slightly glaring.

"What?" She asked, glaring at Deidara.

"In case you're worried, un," He started wincing from her glare. "You're needed for an important goal, un,"

"Oh yay, a goal," She faked cheered, slightly waving her arms to emphasize her words. Deidara had enough of her tongue and attitude.

"Will you shut up un? I've had enough! Be positive for once! Un!" He bellowed, flailing his hands around. She eyes gazed at his palms.

"May I…See your hand?" She asked. She could have swore, something wasn't the color of flesh on his palm. He slightly smirked; revealing his palm, a horizontal slit was in the middle. She placed her hand there, but removing as something wet and rough rubbed her palm tickling it.

"What the fuck!" She screamed hiding behind Sasori. Deidara chuckled, crouching in front of Seiko, revealing the mouths on his hands. She started giggling, poking the mouths.

"Are they real?"

"Yep! Hey watch this un," Shoving his hands in his back pocket, groping for whatever was inside, then pulled out a white blob. Seiko raised a black pencil-thin brow.

"It's a blob, what about the blob?" She asked, still clutching Sasori's shoulders, she heard that Deidara made art, which exploded at will.

"That's not even the best part yet, un," His right hand took a large bite of the clay, chewing it like gum or taffy. Seiko thought staring at those chewing hands.

"_Must've done a lot of chewing for this bird, or did he use his chakra to increase its size?"_ A popping noise disrupted her thoughts. The hand finished chewing its piece, spitting out a small identical model of the bird they were flying of. She stared at the model, then at him, she gingerly held it away from her face, incase he decided to blow it up. He laughed at her childish expression.

"It won't blow up, I promise to kami, un," A sigh of relief escaped her lips holding it close to her, like a mother hen with her hatchlings.

"Ninja art: The Process of Animating," She whispered as the bird, twitched, its wings flapped, cooing. She clapped in glee, giving a small smile. The small bird nuzzled its head against her warm hand over its wings.

The two men stared at her, and the bird, surprised at her chakra could animate things. But it seemed best for them to stay quiet, for their Leader, told them about her "Blessings," To control the dead, make people go insane, she'd be the first in the bingo book if she had a goal to conquer the world, which she didn't.

Twilight approached as she stayed up, staring at the moon as if she was in a trance, Deidara stared at Seiko, with her eyes glazed over with dreaming, or something at least. The clay bird rested on her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck for warmth. She turned away from the soft moonlight, it reminded her a bit too much about her parents, and their death, but she had to stop living in the past, so she slept to try and keep her mind off..

Warm hands awoke her, forcing her to open her eyes. She dazed staring at Sasori for no reason.

"We're here," He stated, not paying attention to the half-awake woman. Deidara smiled down at the tired woman, who still was in his lap.

She scoffed, sitting up, with her eyes narrow, her hand over her eyes, casting a shadow for her to see. A large rounded cave, sealed with a huge boulder, also with a paper seal. The artificial bird landed smoothly, then disappearing in smoke, a small statue, crooning its neck to preen. The small bird that Deidara gave to Seiko as a gift hopped around her right shoulder, strands of her hair in the messy bun tickled his beak as he sneezed.

"It's a boulder," Seiko sighed, unsure of how this was the certain place, her hand resting in the middle of her palm. Deidara smirked, quickly forming a few hand signs then smacking his hand on the middle of the boulder. The boulder was really a thick sheet of rock, sliding upward like a screen door would, except vertical.

Even with the light pouring in, it still seemed gloomy from Seiko's view, she shrugged, walking in, the two men followed after. The rock slammed out, cutting out all the light that died out. The impact sent a wave of wind, ruffling her hair.

"Sasori? Deidara?" She asked, unsure where they could be, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Candles lit up, one by one, revealing a hallway to a door; she took a step closer to the door, her feet having a soft padding sounds echoing through the entire cavern. Her hand on the brass knob, she turned it, revealing Sasori.

"BOO!"

"Ohmigawd! What the fudge! BBQ!" Seiko screamed holding her hand around her head while her feathered/clay companion flapped his wings to regain his balance. The red head chuckled at her reaction. A bulging vein appeared on her forehead, whacking up on his head.

"Not funny! I hate you!" She spat, crossing her arms and looking away from him. He chuckled again, touching her arm to lead her into the room.

"You can't you love me too much," The room, was like a normal living room, one that you'd find in a normal house.

"Got to take you to Leader first," He stated, walking into hallways, twisting up stairs, ending at an ebony back door. "Just knock, wait for an answer, then go in, I'll be waiting,"

He sat against the door, motioning her to go in. She rapped her knuckles on the door, once, then twice. A dark male voice boomed behind the door.

"Come…in," She hesitated but turned the knob, again the room was dimly lit with two torches on each side. A desk with two chairs were in her view, a pale hand motioned her to sit, so she did. Purple eyes of the rinnegan stared at her.

"You know why you're needed, correct?" The cool voice asked. She sat slowly shaking her head. He chuckled deeply, the eyes closed then opened again.

"You'll learn soon enough, just call me Pein or Leader-sama," a wave of his hand as a blue haired woman appeared from the darkness. "Konan will take you to your room,"

Konan nodded as Seiko stood from her seat, her eyes gazed at Seiko's a cold glare, giving Seiko a thought to herself.

"_What the crap did I do?" _ Konan kept looking at her in a mean way, like she did do something in the past. They stopped at a dark navy blue door, with asking tape on it, marking. "New Member's Room,"

Seiko looked around the room, with dark colors, something collided with her throat as she struggled to breath, Konan held her neck against the wall. Her death grip tightening, Seiko clawed at the hand for mercy.

"L-let me go!" She sputtered, her face turning blue. Konan's frown deepened.

"Fine, but only a word of advice," she hissed. "Stay away from Pein," Seiko coughed violently, rubbing where her nails were digging, those areas now tender and stinging. Rubbing a salve over them to stop the stinging, she silently sighed, looking out the small window, giving the room enough light.

"_Will I survive this place?"_ Were her exact thoughts until a bang at her door was heard, cautiously walking to the door, her hand resting on the knob, slowly turning to reveal…


End file.
